Thinking of You
by Elyna Lore
Summary: A song fic about Katy Perry's Song Thinking of You. First story for Naruto please be kind.


**A/N: SO I this is the first that I will ever try to write a Naruto fanfic. The pairing is Sas/Sak, Nar/Sak hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Naruto or the song "Thinking of you" by Katy Perry.**

**Warning: mild OOCness, implied Sas/Sak & Nar/Sak**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The wind gently blew, caressing the luxurious pink hair hanging just below her shoulders. Lost in the silence of her memories, overwhelming emotions flooded through her. All the childish actions reminded her well of what was lost and what could never be.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…_**Thank you…"**_

Strong arms encircled her hips bringing her close to familiar warmth.

"Hey Sakura..." a husky breath tickled her skin.

"Naruto" She snuggled closer to his hard chest.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Her thoughts were still far away from the man holding her right now. Every kiss, touch and caress was never accompanied without what if's. It was always unfair to cover up the pain by trying to fill the emptiness with a replacement but there was no other choice.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of a winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the water's I will test_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The cool air that hung around Him was something that drew her in. The warmth she knew that she could offer was always rejected and unappreciated but it never really matted, as long as he was near. The three of them were never really normal all of them had always been chained together by the pain of their pasts. She knew that no matter how hard she tried she would never really find the satisfaction and content unless she was with Him.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"mmhh" she moaned into his touch, it was supposed to be a fulfilling feeling but all she ever felt from this was disgust and self-loathing. Selfishness brought this to her, she could've refrained but the desperation she felt always ate her up inside. The closest comfort she could find was her other teammate, the self-sacrificing, loud and hopeful teammate and best friend.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into... _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cerulean blue eyes stared at her, love and warmth shinning in them but there was also something unrecognizable so unfamiliar for she knew that it was an emotion he hardly ever showed. HURT. The way she caused this made her feel guilty whenever she imagined it was onyx instead of cerulean.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Even at the end of every thing she knew that she could never fully let go of Him. No matter the guilt and pain she caused the other it would never be enough to make her let go of the one who captured her heart.

Her silent phantom, Sasuke Uchiha.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Read And Review.**


End file.
